Danmachi : Adventure For Origins (on hold)
by Krikasu
Summary: 'Who are you' A single question asked by an unknown bothers him. Making him seek his own identity. She is depressed for him, no rather she is curious to know who he is. The conclusion lies as the Adventure of the boy and the elf begins. [Cover art by OrionEdalosss]
1. Arc 1: Adventure Begins-1 to 2

_**Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no ha Machigatteiru Darou ka**_

_**Kigen no bōken**_

_**(**__**Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? **_

_**Adventure For Origins)**_

_**Arc 1: Adventure Begins**_

* * *

**Chapter 1-Questioning Identity**

* * *

…

"Who are you?"

…

"I am Bell Cranel…"

….

"What do you want to be?"

….

"I want to be a hero…"

….

"Pft…. So do you know who you really are?"

…

"What are you talking about…. I told you I am Bell-!"

"I am asking, do you know who you really are?"

….

Deep within the dungeons, in between the battle of a white-haired human and a black Xenos with a long sword and face with battle scars, he looked similar to Ottarl the king that Bell has mistaken him for. A question arises stopping their battle.

'Who are you?'

Behind them was a fallen elf who was stumbled upon hearing the Xenos asking the human a sudden question in mid-battle, a question about his identity.

"Are you even listening?"

The Xenos asked again as Bell was frozen in one place.

'_Who are you!_'

….

….

….

….

"And you are supposed to be his son? No way in hell."

The statement made shock run down Bell's spine.

'_Wait his son?... who's son?..._'

"What are you talking about?"

….

"So you really aren't aware of yourself."

"!?"

Right that instance, Bell's body gained some scratches and made him fall on his knees.

"See, you weren't aware of the parts I aimed for."

The Xenos then turns his back and leaves after finishing with his last statement.

"Come back and dare to fight me again….. If you discovered your meaning of existence….."

"!?"

The Xenos disappeared within the shadows….

….

….

….

….

'_Who…. who?... Who am I?..._"

Bell banked out giving himself a panic attack. Lefiya was too unable to move but was down with widened eyes. Suddenly, the dungeon floor began to collapse.

Gaining her remaining strength she stood up.

"BELL CRANEL!... The dungeon is collapsing. Hurry up."

She reaches up to him and was in shock to see the rabbit in the condition like he has already given up on his life. The dungeon still continued to collapse, Lefiya was hurt but she decided to carry the rabbit and run.

* * *

The Loki and the Hestia Familia traveled deeper into the dungeon to save their comrades. Initially, Bell and Hestia Familia were tricked to enter the dungeon, the Loki Familia was searching the whereabouts of Revis, when they ran into Hestia Familia, a group of Violas and a large demi-spirit showed up, separating both the Familia causing the Hestia Familia to deal with the demi-spirit.

Since Bell was the only one who was strong enough to deal with the spirit, he killed it as soon as possible, just then a pit appeared out of nowhere in which Bell fell followed by Lefiya as she was trying to give him her hand. The rest even tried to go but were stopped by one of the evilisu who was laughing madly. The Evilisu then confessed that they tricked Loki Familia and dragged the rabbit in this mess.

Hearing this, Hestia Familia was staring daggers on the big Familia but to save their captain, they had no other choice but to take their help. Loki Familia took the responsibility and dive even deeper in the dungeon.

As they moved deeper, the dungeon starts to collapse at one point, seeing the circumstances they had nothing but to forcefully stop their search for the two adventurers.

"Captain is it really okay?... Are we really giving up on finding them?"

Raul asked his captain with a serious look. Braver still keeping his cool replied.

"We have no other option left Raul, we must head back to surface first."

"B-But."

"DAMN IT!"

The group was shaken up as Welf yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SOME BRAVER YOU ARE!"

"W-Welf-sama."

"Welf-dono please keep your cool."

"And how do you expect me to keep my cool."

"?!"

"WE JUST LET OUR CAPTAIN… NO OUR FAMILY MEMBER IN THIS SITUATION!"

Mikoto and Lily can't help it but agree to the smith's words.

"I know how you feel Welf-sama, but if we want to save Bell-sama, we have to escape."

"GODS DAMN IT!"

Without helping themselves to accept the fact, they yelled aloud from their hearts, of leaving their dearest captain and a goon natured man… no a hero, a hero who brought happiness in their lives.

"Curse you all….."

Welf whispered to himself which was clearly heard by Mikoto and Lily. They can't help but hold on to themselves even though they were in a verge to cry out aloud. Bete having sharp hearing also heard the smith but just clenched his teeth. The Braver just kept on moving, taking all the curses in his head.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Trapped in Dungeon**

* * *

"Phant…. Phant…. A-are you okay?"

"..."

The dungeon collapsed blocking the exit of the floor, thankfully Lefiya and Bell weren't hurt. It wasn't completely dark in the dungeons as there were some glowing crystals. Lefiya stood up and looked around.

"W-where are we now? This floor doesn't seem familiar at all."

Her eyes meet the rabbit who was still motionless. She can't help but feel pity for her rival.

"Uh… please talk to me… It's awkward to talk all by myself."

"..."

It was still silence, as she moved near him Bell asked: "Who ... am I?"

"..."

"What am I?"

"..."

"What is the meaning of my existence?"

"..."

_He broke…._

_Bell Cranel is broken completely from inside._

The elf can't help but wear a pitiful face. She noticed the sound of water flowing down from somewhere.

"_Waterfalls?…._"

As Lefiya followed the path which leads to the sound she spotted a village.

"_A village? In dungeon?_"

"BELL-SAN!"

"?!"

Hearing the alarming sound Lefiya rushed back to where Bell was. As she reached, she saw a monster hugging the human who was still blanked out.

"Bell-san, thank goodness, you are here."

"..."

"B-Bell-san?"

"You! Stay away from him!"

"?!"

Wiene was surprised upon hearing the elf, Lefiya held onto her wand and was ready to chant. The monster panicked but wasn't afraid.

"P-Please w-wait, l-listen to me."

"Just get away from Bell Cranel!"

"Wiene!"

Searching for her friend, Lyd came and saw Wiene and Bell but also the elf who was aiming at Wiene. The lizard jumped in and guarded his friends.

"You! I know you!"

"?!"

"The member of one of the Familia who tried to kill us."

"W-Wait? What?"

"Get away from both of them right this instance."

"I am the one who should say that. Get away from that human!"

Confusion is created. Hearing the commotion getting louder in the background. Bell wakes up from his thoughts and sees Lyd readying himself to charge on Lefiya.

"L-Lyd stop!"

"?!"

"Bell-san!"

* * *

"Oh…. I see."

Lyd calms down as Bell was able to convince him that Lefiya was not a threat. Leaving that topic apart Lyd and Wiene told Bell about the collapse causing there village to disperse in different sections of the dungeon. Well the worst was, they are completely trapped as the rocks have blocked their path to the surface.

"Well, for now, why don't you guys rest here in our village?"

"Seems like a good idea for me."

Lefiya still holds onto her wand as she still had a hard time believing the monsters. Bell assured her again and she was convinced.

They had their meal which only contained fruits from the dungeon which were delicious. This also made Lefiya understand the nature of the monsters even better, she was able to be friends with Wiene quickly. After a few moments, Bell and Lefiya see off the Xenos and head back to figure out how to escape.

_*bam*_

"?!"

"W-what was that?"

"I don't know."

The two looked at each other as they heard a sound which seemed to be breaking the boulder in front of them. Trusting their instincts they stay on guard but found the King behind the boulder.

The Loki Familia requested Ottar to help find their companions.

The two finally reached the surface, Lefiya was getting hugs from Tiona and Tione while Bell was getting lectured from Hestia.

Everything was going well until a certain cat person confronts Bell with harsh words.

"To make us use our precious time like this."

"Um…. I am sorry Fromel-san. I have been a big burden."

"Seriously who do you think you are?"

And just at that moment, Bell remembered the Xeno's face and then, darkness fall's upon once again….


	2. Arc 1: Adventure Begins-3 to 4

**Chapter 3-Depressed Rabbit**

* * *

"Bell-sama, here have this."

Haruhime enters in Bell's room, his room was a bit messy and everything was all over the place with him sitting near an open window, Haruhime gets close to him and sits with a tray with food for him. Bell was still the same as he was when Allen stated.

His eyes lost its luster, he was becoming skinny and dull, he almost grew much weaker. Because of that, he didn't even eat anything and had been shut close in his room. He lost the will to adventure, he lost his main goal, he lost everything because of that one and only question….

'Who are you…'

The familia was even more worried about him. They tried their best to free Bell from the stress. When Welf came, he tried to make Bell engage in other topics. When Mikoto came, she tried to ask Bell for a training session. When Lily came, she tried to take Bell out of his room and explore the shops and Orario. Hestia can't stand to see Bell like this, so she only enters his room when he is asleep, or say hardly asleep. Seeing her child suffer like this, she couldn't help but cry her tears up inside herself. She is still hanging on in the only belief that Bell will be back to normal, but it is taking even more time.

The environment around the Hestia familia was like a lifeless land, everyone lost their smile. Only one thing was in their hearts. Hatred. Hatred against the familia which had destroyed their life. Bell might forgive them but the rest of the members won't even try to look at them. Now whenever they run into the Loki familia, they give death stares and curses to them.

_**Meanwhile in Loki familia…..**_

_**Having updated her status by her goddess, Lefiya was surprised at the news **_

_**she received. The good news didn't fail to reach the rest of the mansion as well.**_

"Amazing! Lefiya you are Level 4!"

Loki jumped with excitement handing over the status report to Lefiya. As Lefiya looked at her status report, she blinked twice and was herself surprised.

_**Lefiya Viridis**_

_**Level 4**_

_**Strength: I86 ⇒ I0**_

_**Endurance: H184 ⇒ I0**_

_**Dexterity: G240 ⇒ I0**_

_**Agility: F371 ⇒ I0**_

_**Magic: SS1025 ⇒ I0**_

_**Mage: H ⇒ G**_

_**Abnormal Resistance: I ⇒ H**_

"L-Loki t-this is."

"Congrats Lefiya, you are finally level 4!"

Loki again jumped but it seems like Lefiya wasn't that happy about it. Showing her back open, Loki tried to do perverted things to her but failed as Lefiya moved away and head towards the door putting on her sleeves.

"Eh? Lefiya whats wrong?" Loki asked with a questioned face.

"I…. I just need a breather…. That's all," Lefiya paused near the door as her hands were on its handle, she didn't turn towards Loki but replied her with a tired voice.

"Man, what's with her?" Loki relaxes by stretching her arms upwards and then crossed it on her back head, "She sometimes acts like Ais for some reason."

The silent path on which she is walking, passing by each pillar through the hall. She could only remember one thing. The battle of the white-haired boy and the Xenos.

_Black hair and its length dropping near his shoulders, he braced for the strike. His arm muscles with cuts and bruises were even more faster than his opponents. Green-eyed and filled with ideal thoughts. His body built perfect for a true warrior and stands all high and mighty as if his pride is to be shown. Not different looking than a human. He didn't hold back and continuously attacked the boy. His determination to beat him, his desire to make him fall on his knees. _

_That monster….. _

_Was just like him…. _

_His face, his stance, his desire….. _

_Everything….. _

_Was the same as his._

"Oi! Lefiya!"

"?!"

The elf was distracted as a familiar voice reached her, when she looked around she saw her amazoness friend Tiona who was standing with a worried face.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tired."

"Oh Tiona-san, I am doing fine."

"But you don't seem so. You know, you should be happy as you are LEVEL 4!"

Tiona again raises her arms and hugs the elf, but Lefiya could only give her a dull smile.

"Lefiya…"

"Huh…"

The elf and amazon moved their sight to the blonde girl with a smile.

"Congrats Lefiya."

"A-Ais-san."

"You sure catch up quick," Tione continues behind Ais.

As the girls chatted for a few moments, Tiona suddenly changes the topic to Bell.

"Hey, you think Argonaut-kun is doing fine?" Tiona's smile dropped for the first time.

"?!"

A tension is created.

"Who knows?" Tione looks outside at the moon shining brightly. "I heard the boy is in the same state as he was before…"

"I… I want to see Argonaut-kun."

"It's impossible Tiona. The Hestia familia…. Is still mad at us…"

"But still."

"Tch… stop being a baby."

The sisters quarreled at the topic, Ais was sad at that moment. Without knowing to her sisters, the elfess leaves the place.

Under the night sky, the elfess was sitting all alone. Thinking about the so-called Rival.

_Why?..._

Tears appear in her eyes.

_Why I am I feeling hurt for that human?…_

She wipes her tears and looks up to the moon. Only Bell's blanked face appears in front of her.

From afar, Riveria can watch her student going through a hard time so she decided to step up and give her advice.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Freya's visit to Hestia familia**

* * *

"Lefiya?"

A calm and soothing voice distracted the elf, as she moved her sight towards her right she saw her mentor Riveria, standing with a worried face.

"R-Riveria-sama?..."

She again wiped her tears, Riveria sits beside her student. She gives her comfort while placing her hand on her shoulder.

"You seem to be worried," Riveria gave a warm smile, "Is there something you wanted to share?"

"W-Well…."

…

…

…

"I see, so that's the reason."

"All these months, I took him as a rival… so why?" Lefiya clenched her fist placed on her thigh, drops of tears again flows, "Why am I hurt to see him like this?"

Again Bell's blank face appears. Riveria noticed that Lefiya is changed by the boy's influence. She calmly said with a warm smile.

"It's not surprising. Not surprising at all…"

"Eh?..."

"You see, I think I know what made Ais and Tiona like Bell Cranel. And now the same goes for you."

"Wha- R-R-Riveria-sama… wh-what are you saying? I-I l-l-like that human, n-no no no no no."

"Haha, saying this won't deny your true feeling," Riveria giggled as Lefiya's face went beet red.

"H-How could you say that?" Lefiya yelled at the top of her lungs, Riveria stopped giggling and then replied.

"It's simple, Bell Cranel is an attractive personality. Any girl would go after that pure boy."

"Eh?... R-Riveria-sama? Do you li-"

"A-hem, but the main point is. Among Ais and Tiona, Bell Cranel is an inspiration to them."

"I-Inspiration? T-that human?"

"You know Lefiya, he defeated the minotaur when he was only Level 1."

"Yes, Ais-san told me about that when we at under resort."

"And you also know, Finn said his name out loud during our battle with demi spirit. Why do you think he did that?"

"..."

"Because he was amazed by Bell Cranel's bravery, of fighting a monster beyond his level."

Lefiya kept on listening, as Riveria continued to link more of the boy's stories, she came to realize that he was way better than her. She was only jealous of him, she didn't see him as a rival at all. All those months, he trained and surpassed his limits to get this far.

In the end, Riveria concluded:

"And now, he is your inspiration."

"..."

"Lefiya, the only difference between the two of you is that you are a mage and he is an assault adventurer. His job is to protect their mage and the mage's job is to assist their Assault comrades."

"..."

"Well, I think you will figure out what you have to do now…."

Riveria leaves leaving the elf by herself.

"I…. like him?" Lefiya looks up to the moon and questions herself.

The night ends with the moon shining brightly….

The next day, in the closed chambers of the room of prayers. The god sitting on his throne was just setting his eyes on the depressed rabbit, using a mirror in front of him. He allowed Hermes to show the boy's current condition and seeing it getting worse every time.

"It's bad Ouranos," Fels appears from the left, God moves his sight towards the ghost.

"The boy has already lost his hope, why are you still waiting for something to happen?"

"..."

"If there is a specific reason then tell me." the ghost asked the god calmly.

"..."

"Why did you made that Xenos reach the boy?" Fels tone started to get harsher.

"..."

"You seem pretty mad at me Fels…" The god finally replied and broke the tension.

"I am not mad, it's just not setting right… why did you let that Xenos meet him?" again the same question coming back at god, seeing the ghost curious about the boy he finally replied: "It's because…." The god looks up the ceiling, "It is time for the boy, to realize who he is…."

"?!"

Fels might not have expression shown but was shell shocked to hear this from the guild's father himself, and in a serious tone made him relieved.

"So you let _Rashad _for this reason?"

"Yes, as his name suggests, he is a Xenos who is having good knowledge judgment. His pure soul in an impure body."

"Wait? What do you mean?" the ghost started to stumble on its words.

"His father lies in him?" The god gave a smirk

"His…"

Seeing his lord giving a smirk was unusual, 'what is he keeping from me?'

"Haha, I think it is too soon for you to know Fels, but for now I think there is someone else who is going to approach the boy."

"!?"

As Ouranos finished, Fels turned towards the mirror and was surprised to see Freya's eyes locked on the rabbit.

"Now, it's just a matter of time…"

⇐||-\

From the great heights, her sight is still locked on him. On the boy with an aimless goal. She can't help but feel sorry for him.

'No….'

The only word chanting in the beauty's mind. Again and again, she is hurt….

'No… if this goes on then even her will….'

Just at that moment, seeing his goddess with a terrified expression, the boar asked…

"Is there something wrong Freya-sama?"

"Oh… Ottarl, its…. It's nothing."

"Sorry, but you seem to be worried about something. Is this about rabbit foot?"

Freya averted her eyes from Ottarl and again looked towards the boy.

"Ottarl, I have a favor to ask of you,"

"What is it Freya-sama?"

"I want to meet Hestia,"

"Understood, I will go and send her the me-"

"No. Bring my hood. I want to go there by myself,"

Ottarl was clearly aware of his goddess's feelings, without asking any more questions he marched to get the cloak for his goddess.

"I….", again takes a look at the boy, "I can't let that happen to him…. The same which happened to Ottrarl…"

With that single resolve in mind. The goddess of beauty marches to the hearthstone mansion.

* * *

**Hey there, I felt like the chapter is a bit dry and kinda in rush. I am not able to give the best for now. I wish for you guys to give reviews to my chapters (not mandatory though its youe wish) to boost up my writing skills (Lame statement isn't it ;p).  
****For now, I would be focussing on this story more, don't worry I won't abandon the rest of them. In future, I might ask you guys on what story you want me to continue.**

**Welp, I said too much, till then see ya :D**


	3. Arc 1: Adventure Begins-5 to 6

**Chapter 5- The boy who lost his smile...**

* * *

Two figures were standing in front of the entrance of the hearthstone mansion. a black cloth was covering the first figure, hiding their face from passing bye eyes. The second, figure giant and almost intimidating, was standing stiff as a rock beside the first. the boar silently rang the bell of the mansion.

"who is it this time-" the door opens revealing a small pallum. Liliruca stops in surprise, Eyes landing on the goddess of Beauty and the king who stood Before the door. "... eh? F-Freya-sama… it's rare to see you here so suddenly..." she avoids looking at the goddess, trying to not fall into her charm. Freya smiles.

"oh, how sweet of you. I had something to discuss with Hestia, so i decided to visit." her explanation was simple.

"work with hestia-sama?"

"is she… here?"

"she…. she is, but…" Lili looks hesitant to continue. her eyes fell to the ground, not daring to look up. "she is not in the mood to meet anyone."

"oh..." Freya's smile flickered. "well, it will just take a few minutes."

Lili glances up, not wanting to but nodding. "o-okay Freya-sama, I will inform her of your arrival." with that she rushes back inside and Freya follows suit, ottar behind her. she stops however, glancing at him and giving him another smile.

"Ottarl, if you don't mind could you wait here for me?" it certainly didn't look like ottar wanted to, but he obeys nonetheless.

"understood, Freya-sama."

The Goddess left the boar at the entrance as he his back to the door, standing in front of it and dutifully guarding it.

"F-Freya-sama, this way please."

Showing the way, the pallum guided the Goddess of Beauty to Hestia's room. The environment of the whole mansion was gloomy, she could feel it. The air that hung around her was that of despair. The center of this mansion- no, the center of the hearts of the familia was more or less lifeless. She could still see through the walls, her eyes catching each and every soul of the familia's members. All submerged in anger and hatred. She undoubtedly picked up the presence of the pure soul she knew belonged to Bell, her neck snapping at the front of his door where she paused.

"Freya-sama, this is not where Hestia-sama is. Please, over this way."

The pallum again directed the goddess down the hallway. Freya couldn't help it. For her it seemed like she had witnessed a part of hell with her own two eyes.

His soul, was in the worst state than all the others.

Hopefully, just hopefully...

Hestia would understand.

_**-Creak-**_

"..."

"Hestia-sama, I brought Freya-sama."

The door opened, revealing the less spacious room that belonged to the Goddess of Hearth. The room could comfortably fit in two people, which was enough for her. A small table with two sofas were placed on the opposite side of the room. The gentle rays of sunlight passing through the window revealed the face of the Goddess of Hearth. She sat near the window, one hand supporting her chin while the other resting beside her. Her disrayed and lost eyes looked away from the window, glancing at the guest.

On notice, she replied.

"Here, take a seat."

She didn't even look straight at the goddess, just motioned to the seat opposite her. Her thoughts were drawn to Bell and Bell only as of now.

As the goddess of beauty took her seat, Hestia directly got to the point,

"So, what is it you want to discuss?"

"Well, I heard that things were pretty rough, so I thought I could help you out."

"What do you mean?" Hestia gives a sharp stare to Freya.

"I just felt of sharing something with my dear friend."

"And…. what is it you want to share?"

"A story…"

"..."

Awkward silence, Hestia still kept herself shut and Freya continued.

"I would like you to lend me your ears hear this story till the very end."

"..."

"It was a long time ago when a certain goddess descended to the lower world…"

* * *

It was just the moment when a certain beauty showed up out of nowhere in the busy street of Daedalus. She only had a slim cloth covering her up, catching the eyes of people which made them fall for her. She quickly tried to hide her appearance by getting a dark cloth which was luckily kept on the stone wall and completely covered her waist and her upper parts escaping from the crowd by making her way through the back alleys. Freya, now wearing a complete black cloth roamed and took a glance of the lower world. People did notice the beauty's aura but weren't able to pin it down.

"So… this is the lower world…"

She muttered as she was amazed by the people living there. The gods were forbidden to use their divine powers but, she was special. The one who has the ability to look into a person's soul.

"Oww…"

"Hm?"

As she was walking on the alleyway, she heard a scream which made her stop on her path. The scream was of a kid which made her worried so she decided to help the kid out.

Spotting them was not a big deal as she saw the aura of those people. But it was something that she had never seen.

It was three dark souls which covered and threatened a pure, transparent white soul. For the first time ever, she had seen a beautiful soul that others didn't have. Completely unique and different from those people, indicating the sign of pure innocence. She couldn't resist and then encountered the men. Undoubtedly all the men were left mesmerized and snapped in beauty's eye making it easy for her to make them leave the boy.

The men left happily, the beauty then got close to the boy. Surprisingly, it was a boar, a young boar who cried and wiped his tears. Looking at the goddess he asked…

"W-Who are you?"

"No need to worry young man, I won't hurt you."

Nevertheless she was so attracted to the boy that she wanted to make that boy hers and only hers but the boy, not even a single bit was affected by the Goddess's charm which again surprised her.

*groowwwll*

"-"

The boy blushed madly out of embarrassment, seems like poor thing didn't eat for ages. Freya giggled and then offered the boy for a meal. They made their way to a restaurant, starting by ordering cheap food, not a big deal for the beauty as she charmed the waiter, it won't hurt if she does this for the boy's sake. Freya then talked with the boy and learned his history.

The boy is all alone, he had no one with him to take care of. He was always alone but he still remembers one thing that his elder brother had always said.

"_Always keep on smiling as the one who smiles is always the strongest._"

Freya was pretty impressed by the boy's vision and ideal along with his moto. Ultimately, she made him her familia member deciding to make him what he wanted to be. Slowly but surely, they progressed. Freya and Ottarl, the young boar lived in old church as the young boar started his adventure. His dedication and hard work pushed him forward to slowly rank up and Freya on the other hand as the sole supporter supported her child with the resources she could lend him.

Things started to go as they wanted, Ottarl slowly became a known adventurer in Orario and Freya was finally able to get to a higher position. The familia which she started with the boy was going smoothly until a certain day when Ottarl was away from the church, some men broke into the church with arms.

_-BAM!-_

"W-What? Who's there?"

As the door of the church burst open with two buffed up men, Freya was stumbled.

"So this is the goddess of beauty eh? She really is pretty."

"Who are you two, get out from here."

The strangers were acting suspicious, surprisingly her charms didn't work on them. They started to close in on her and she tried to back away from the men.

"Fufufu, they say the goddess of beauty is more mesmerizing without her clothes, what ya say partner?"

"Hehe agreed."

"W-What?"

She finally hit the wall, there is no room for escape for her. The men closed in on her. At that moment she was completely defenseless, she can't do anything to protect herself from these men.

"_Ottarl… where are you?…. Please hurry back…"_

Only that thought circulated in mind.

"G-Goddess?"

"Hm?"

Upon hearing the voice, the men turned back and looked at a young figure, almost 14 years old, completely in shock and angry at the same time.

"Ottarl!"

"Eh? What's up with the shrimp?"

"G-Get away from her," taking his sword from its sheath and readying himself for the strike. The men chuckled looking at the boy, trying to be bold but still shivering like a scaredy-cat.

"Get the hell outta here ya boar."

"Ugh…"

The man kicked Ottarl near his gut, he flew by and crashed on the opposite wall coughing out blood, he was a level 3 adventurer, but it seems like the man had strength of a level 5 adventurer, two ranks above him. The two men started to crush Ottarl only by using their feet hard enough to make blood trail through his mouth.

"Eh, acting like a strong man are ya?"

"This is what happens when you mess with us."

Still taking in the pain and the fact that he is weak, he still hung on to his brother's statement. Freya almost seems to burst into tears but Ottarl gave her a weak smile. Noticing the weak smile given by the boar, the men started to break his bones.

"Laughing at us are ya."

"Seems like he needs to learn a lesson."

"AAARRRGGG!"

*Cracks*

What is this living hell, why am I getting beaten up? Why? Even smiling does no good? How am I supposed to stay strong Aniki? (In JP means big brother don't mind if I use this term)

My body is trembling, I am losing consciousness, I am only feeling unbearable pain. I can't hang on much longer….

A tear rolled down his eyes as the final cracking sound was heard. They broke the boy's leg. Ottarl was motionless but was able to see through his blurry vision.

"OTTARL!"

"Now then where did we left off?"

"?!"

Freya is now completely helpless, the men with their evil grin proceeded towards the teary goddess.

…

…

"Welp, finally found you…"

"Eh?"

"Who's that?"

The men alarmed themselves as the unfamiliar voice reaches them, Freya as she saw the presence of another bright aura but silver colored was astounded by its beauty. A shadow swept through knocking the men towards the ground.

"T-The hell"

The shadow finally revealed itself, a person, with white hair and silver eyes wearing bright silver plated armor and black pants with white undershirt, slowly turning towards the goddess looked to make sure that she is fine and then noticed the fallen boy.

"Dammit, I was late."

"Crap, h-he is!"

"The charm resistance anklet that ya stole was for this low purpose, damn men these days are horrible."

"Why you!"

The man got up, instead of assisting his partner he went for the strike but the white-haired person was faster and stronger than him. A level 6?

_-PAW!-_

_-BAM!-_

_-THUD-_

The man was completely down. How is this possible?

"N-No way."

"Man, what a waste of a man's reputation," Freely relaxing his muscles the white-haired man walked towards the man's partner. Well he was scared as shit so he made a run dropping the anklet and was never seen.

Freya, now who was completely safe run towards Ottarl. This is bad, he has many broken bones. Seeing her only familia member in this state broke her.

"Sorry, If I was a bit fast then I could've stopped them before they hurt your child."

"Ottarl…"

She sobbed and kept on sobbing. The man then quickly took the boar to the hospital along with his goddess but fully covered in black clothes.

…

…

After the complete examination and operation, Ottarl was silent with his gloomy look on his face, Freya who sat beside him holding onto his hands.

"Thank you Ottarl, if it weren't for you. Who knows what would've happened."

"..."

"I was happy when I saw you, thank you very much for saving me."

"..."

"I know, but I have a belief that you will be stronger than those bastards someday."

Freya still kept her cheerful face on, but something didn't feel right. Yes, the boy…

…_.He is not smiling…._

"O-Ottarl?"

A pause for a moment, Freya's eyes widened at the moment when she saw the conversion of a pure transparent soul to the dark red color of hatred and desperate need of strength.

"I… failed to save you…"

"N-No Ottarl, you did save me," now a bit of panic tone with her expression, Ottarl completely noticed that.

"Freya-sama… I will… I will…"

_What is going on?_

As Ottarl was completing, the soul with purity and innocence was replaced by hatred and a desperate will to work only and only for Freya. To make people respect as a true goddess. To 'Crush' someone who hurts her. To destroy the person who disgraced Freya.

"I will get stronger…"

Freya couldn't help it. The smile that the boy gave to her for years, the smile which helped her to change and feel what love really is…

That smile…

Is gone…

Forever….

* * *

Silence hung around them. Freya silently sips her tea, eyes glancing at the Little goddess for any sort of reaction. Hestia's eyes were, put simply, wide. Her mouth hung slightly open, lost of words to say.

when she got no reply, Freya opted to say something herself.

"... simply put, ottar is dear to me. just like bell is dear to you."

…..

"What are you trying to pull off from this so-called 'made-up-story' ?"  
"Wh...What?"

Freya was left dumbstruck from Hestia's sharp reply. To think Hestia will call it a 'made-up story.'

"I… It's not a made-up story Hestia,it's real," Freya replied hurriedly, placing the cup of tea back on the table.

"Loki was right."

"...about what?"

"You are after Bell-kun, aren't you?"

"..."

From the eyes of the little goddess which currently gave a glare, she shifted her sight towards the tabletop, grasping her knees with her hands.

"Loki warned me during the denatus, you saved Bell from being accused of how fast he grew."

"..."

"This is just a mischievous plan, you want to take Bell-kun away from me right?"

"..."

In an instant, without any warning, Hestia slapped Freya. The slapping sound rang all around the room. Dead silence.

"So… you think…. I just made this story up…. Just to take him?"

"What else could it be?" pointing the way towards the room's entrance and turning away from Freya, Hestia yells: "get out of my home."

"Yes, right…" Her hair cast a shadow over her Eyes, tears Rolling down her cheeks and falling on her lap. "It's true…"

Freya looked at Hestia with a teary- no, a crying face, shocking her and leaving her with her mouth wide open.

"I… I want him to be mine!"

"?!"

"Yes, it's true! I want him! I love him! I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"W-Why you!" Hestia gritted her teeth hard and made a fist but still tried to resist in order to not hurt Freya.

"But you know… The person I loved was Ottarl."

"Eh?"

Hestia fell in confusion, not understanding the deal with the goddess of Beauty. she loves Bell, but now she's proclaiming to love Ottarl as well?

"I failed…"

"..."

"I thought, by keeping him under my shadows, I can save him from that darkness. But… but… I was totally wrong," Freya murmured, still sobbing.

"I.. I don't want you to feel the same pain Hesta!"

With that, Hestia had no other reason for blame but to really trust Freya. The tears she shed, the side that the world hadn't seen the weak side of Freya, who would have known she would react like that?

Hestia gets close to her and holds her hands.

"I… I am sorry Freya, it was rude of me to…."

"I-It's fine…." she wipes off her tears.

"But, what can I do? How am I supposed to help Bell-kun?"

"There is only one way."

Freya replies with a serious look, no determination to steal Bell from Hestia but to help that poor boy out. As she said the words, Hestia was completely blanked out.

"...you think…. This will help?..."

"It should…."

…

The goddess still had her doubts. What Freya said, is that really true or not? She still wondered but can't help herself in this thought which made her to ask Freya.

"I… still doubt it Freya."

"..."

"I still have it hard to believe you…"

"Then go… ask him."

"Hm!?"

"Ask him… who is he?... you will see it yourself."

The reply from the beauty surprised her, why would she do that, it's as if she is trying to make Bell drown even more depressed. Nope if she thinks that she is wrong. The only way to find if Freya was right is by this method only.

Hestia relaxed her arms and agreed with her and so Freya left the mansion though Ottarl noticed that something went wrong no- something terrible happened in there as he noticed the tear lines and a handprint on Freya's cheek which made him go wild mentally but he made sure that he controls his anger in front of his goddess.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Outlaw Rabbit**

* * *

"Hestia-sama… are you sure about this?"

"If I want to confirm… then yes I am sure."

Near the entrance of Bell's room, Hestia and the children of the familia gathered round. To confirm Freya's words, Hestia decides to confront Bell. She could've done that alone but she involved her children to help her if things went wrong.

"This is it…"

Taking in a long heavy breath, Hestia knocks the door.

"Bell-kun, it's me. I am coming in."

As the door made a creak while opening, the familia can clearly see that his room was in the same condition as it was before and like recent days, Bell sat near an open window.

The boy slowly craned his neck towards the goddess who stood right in front of him, he wasn't able to see his friends as his vision only drops to see Hestia.

"Sulking like this is not good in Hestia familia."

All right, Hestia's beginning statement shocked the familia members, left with their eyes rolled out. Did she really scold Bell and with a harsh tone?

"K-Kami-sama?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are sitting here shutting yourself in the room and sobbing like a helpless rabbit?"

This time she leaned forward as she said angrily, placing her hands on her waist.

"I…"

"What gives you the right to slack off? You promised me that you would help me to repay the debt to Hephaistos didn't you?"

"I…"

"Not to mention, you wanted to be a hero."

"... Kami-sama, I-"

"Who are you?"

"?!"

Crap, the situation is escalating fast. The children noticed Bell is almost going to snap after hearing that comment either four or five more times. They stayed on guard.

"What gives you the right to slack off? What do you expect from that?"

"WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU?"

"JUST GETTING DOWN AND SOBBING LIKE A BABY, YOU EXPECT THAT THINGS WILL GO JUST AS YOU IMAGINE?"

"..."

"WHO ARE YOU TO THINK THAT YOUR FANTASIES WILL BECOME REALITY IF YOU DON'T CHASE AFTER THEM?"

"..."

"I am sorry to say Bell-kun but right now I AM SICK OF YOU!"

All in dead silence. For the very first time, Hestia would've ever talked to Bell like this. Bell was already broken and this made him even more depressed, his own goddess is fed up of him?

"Just… WHO ARE YOU!?"

"!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

"..."

"..."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Bell had it now, he is going furious no- he is going insane. Again that vision came, "_Who are you?_"

He snapped. Not in his right mind, Bell unsheathed his knife and swept it towards Hestia, and luckily, Welf and Mikotot stopped him by grabbing each of his hands. Hestia is left shock, the knife was only a few millimeters away from her face. She backed away.

"I… I DON'T KNOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHO THE HELL I AM!"

Bell's yell startled Haruhime and Lily making them cover their mouth, Hestia who was almost in the verge to cry- no she already dropped tears right at the moment when Bell tried to 'KILL' her. Welf having no other option had to knock his friend unconscious.

….

An awkward silence surrounded them. The children looked at the goddess in her eyes and the reply of the teary goddess made them harshly take it upon themselves.

"...We have to do it…"

* * *

The sun rises, its rays falling on the body of the boy who was laying on the ground, looking almost lifeless, dead. Bell slowly opened his eyes and, to his surprise, he found himself looking at the early morning sky. Confusion rising, he sat up. 'What am I doing out here?', he thought.

He scanned his surroundings only to find that he was outside of the familia- his familia's, household, the hearth mansion. It took him a few seconds to notice the small figure standing in front of him.

"L-Lily?"

"..."

"H-Hey, let me in Lily…."

He grabbed the bars of the gate, the little prum acting like she didn't see him at all like he was all but invisible to her.

"Oye, Lily!"

"It's better if you run…. Former master Bell."

"Eh?" again a pause. What did she just…? Bell was blown and baffled by her comment.

"There he is!"

"!?"

Craning his neck towards the one voice amongst the many murmurs, he caught sight of a horde of Adventurers racing up to him. No, wait…were all the familias... targeting him?

He looked back at Lily again, who was by Welf and Mikoto. They also had frowns on their faces, just as serious as Lili.

"W-Welf? wh- what is going on here?"

"Run Bell… else we have to hunt you down…"

Wait wait wait… hunt me down? What is going on?

"There it is… our MILLION VALIS!"

"Uwaaa!"

Bell quickly dodged the upcoming horde, outrunning them and turning to a small alleyway to possibly lose them. It was not good, he hadn't eaten for days. His body seemed to creak and protest at the running he was doing, as if ready break on him.

"What in Orario is going on?" placing his hands on his knees and breathing hard, the boy questioned himself.

"Is it true?"

"It really is, I can't believe it."

Bell quickly reached the wall's end, leaning against the wall. He could hear two male adventurers talking about him.

A shock, like a blitz of thunder, shot through his spine as he learned that his own loved one, none other than Hestia herself, placed a bounty of one million valis on him. What they had to do to get the reward? Throw him out of Orario.

Why would she do that? With a bunch of mixed feelings, his soul started to break down. Tearing up and almost on the verge of crying, he was tackled and cornered by a few adventurers who spotted him. He had no other choice…

Nowhere to run…

Nowhere to hide…

I have to escape, but where.

The rabbit tried his best to outrun the city of adventurers, as fast as he could despite his weakened body and mind.

* * *

"What's the commotion here?"

The braver commented as the short-haired amazon burst in through the door of drawing hall, panting heavily.

"It's… It's…. Argonaut-kun!"

Hearing his name the sword princess and the elf stood up. What on earth happened? to see Tiona like this and barging in here is totally new. Is Bell… okay?

"What's wrong Tiona?",Finn

"R-Right now, the guild… published the quest…", still trying to complete in a single breath, "the one who throws Argonaut-kun out of Orario… will get a million valis as a reward!" Tiona finally ended which created a huge explosion in the hall.

One million valis, who won't go for that reward? But the question is, who put up that stupid quest?

"Who put it up Tiona," Aiz

"Its none other than Argonaut-kun's goddess, Hestia-sama put up the quest",Tiona

Everyone was taken aback, a surprise to them. Why would his own goddess do this kind of thing to him like that? Even if she did it, she took it to an extreme level. Loki enters after hearing it, she looks at Finn who had his face down filled with guilt. He anticipated that Loki would order him to throw the rabbit out to take reward of one million but before Loki even dared to say Finn quickly responds.

"Sorry Loki, we won't chase him off, neither are we going to take part in it.",Finn

"C-Captain?",Tione

"It's our fault, because of us Bell Cranel had to see this day.",Finn

Loki was silent, she didn't mind him at all and left. The trickster knew very well, there is something else that happened otherwise Hestia is not the kind of goddess who would do this worse to her beloved child. Everything has a reason behind it.

* * *

He kept on running. Running as fast as he could.

His body is breaking.

His will is trembling.

He is afraid.

More afraid than anything else.

As he turned to the corner of the alleyway towards the west main, an arrow passed through, Naaza aimed at the rabbit.

'_Why?'_

"I am sorry Bell…",Naaza said with plain face yet she aimed her arrows at him.

The Ganesha familia surrounded and attacked the rabbit foot, giving him injuries that almost made his bones break.

'_Why?...'_

Tears dripped off, he is in severe pain. Everyone, literally everyone was after him.

In the final stage, he is completely surrounded by the Freya familia. The captain entered the field with range.

Grabbing the rabbit with his hair he gave a death stare.

'_Ottarl, throw him. Far away from this land. This is an order.'_

She said it herself, and yes how can he not forget what he saw on the goddess's face.

He brought the rabbit close, whispering in his ears, "This is for making Freya-sama cry."

"?!"

Making Freya-sama cry? What did I do?

With his mighty strength, he spun the rabbit with high velocity and threw him like a ragdoll, Bell flew past the great wall of Orario.

…

…

Freya familia completed the mission….

Rabbit is henceforth banished… from the lands of Orario…

Forever...


	4. Arc 1: Adventure Begins-7 to Epilogue

**Chapter 7 - Mixed Feelings**

* * *

The sound of thunder cracked up the sky. It started raining heavily, the raindrops falling on the fallen boy, completely broken. He lost it, to believe in someone.

To think the family that I love would ever do this to me, why though? What did I do wrong? Did I hurt them indirectly? Why would they do such a thing?

Thoughts flowed the same as his tears, yup, no use of this now. He lost against reality. After all the happenings, his inner soul yelled at him.

_To think I would ever be a hero._

_To think I would find some girl in trouble and save her._

_To think that I can make a harem like my grandfather said._

_To think… I would ever be a real man._

He can't do a thing. He lost his chance, he lost his track, his aim, his goal.

All because of his question over identity.

The boy kept on crying from within as the dark cloud surrounds him completely only rewarding him with the rain of defeat.

…

…

…

_What have I done?_

_Will this help him?_

_Was I really confident before I decided his fate?_

The rumble due to the event might've come to an end, but the heart of the goddess still feels guilty. She had to do it, she had no option left.

Since Freya familia threw that person out, Hestia, as promised, handed the reward to Freya, but the beauty clearly denied it. She was the one who wanted Hestia to do it. At the least, he might get on his feet for answers….

_Wait… will he be able to do it?_

Why is this coming to her mind right now?

If this is coming back at me again then I am an Idiot, a bigger idiot than anyone could be. I… I betrayed him.

The eternal promise that they made of never leaving each other and having each other back, she broke it.

Her heart started to ache, even if she holds on to it, it will keep giving her pain. Tears started to slide through her cheeks,

"Bell-kun, please forgive me,"

Without resisting her feelings, she cried, cried until the whole familia noticed how much pain she is carrying now.

_Will Hestia have a breakdown?_

….

…

…

*clang*...*clang*

The hammer strikes the anvil with mixed feelings of the smith. The smith sighed at the end result…

"This isn't good enough."

This was his fifth attempt. Welf again made a mistake while reforging the same material. He is getting distracted. Yup, he indeed was.

Who would have thought that I had to treat my friend that badly, that's what he had on his mind.

He put his tool back to its original place and undid his bandana. Again giving a big sigh to himself.

"Pull it together Welf Crozzo, you must not lose your tracks," he says but still looks at his bandana with guilt filling within him.

He did a sin, a sin to the person who took him as who he was, not by his name or by his creation of magic swords.

Welf tightened his grip, was it of any use. It's too late for him to feel. What's done is done and cannot be changed. It is permanent damage for both of them.

He closed his eyes for a moment, it might be his hallucination but he believed that one day, Bell will return, as an unstoppable force. Yup, that's our smith's positive thinking, with that in mind Welf gave a smirk,

"Well, time to get back to work. I ain't gonna disappoint my friend when he returns…"

…

...

…

*creak*

The door opens, revealing a messed up room. The blonde renard enters the room to clean up. Every time she touches his belongings, she feels pain in her heart. To think, she will abandon the hero who didn't abandon her. Out of all of them, she felt the most guilty. Trying to hold back her tears but failed as she cleaned.

His face appeared in front of her again and again.

"Why did you do this to me Haruhime?..."

The question echoed in her ears, the renard not able to help herself shut her ears with her hands but still his faint voice was heard….

"P-Please, sorry Bell-sama, forgive me…. Forgive me ..."

This broke her in tears, the guilt of hurting her hero was left as a scar on her heart.

…

…

…

"Ugh… where are the remaining 500 valis gone?"

Scratching and spinning her head around the whole room, only to find the remaining invested valis. This is unusual, Lily is perfect in keeping accounts but this time she missed one?

Why can't she? Even if she was calculating for the investments made, her mind was not into it. It only kept thinking about her former captain. After Bell's exileation, Lily was the new captain of the familia, but something bothered her. Yes for the very first time, she betrayed her only master who saved her from the hands of Zanis. He showed her the light, the possibility of adventurers being kind-hearted to the weak, to help them in need.

This reminded her of the hug he gave when he saved her from the killer ants. He promised her that he would help her out anytime she needs….

But this time…

"Did Lily do a good thing?... agreeing to Hestia-sama's words?..."

Confusion revolves around her mind of the decision she made, no hiding it, she never cried but was mentally hurt again and again….

…

…

…

She swings her katana in the air, trying to get more accuracy in her attacks. The black-haired samurai girl was all by herself, she took a break and sat for the moment. The wind passed by with cool air, she felt relaxed and stress relieved, or did she?

A promise that I made, to be his sword… I broke it.

She might've not spent time with her new captain but deep in her heart, she knew him well. He is a strong will man in her view, one who puts others first then thinks about himself. He always fills the environment with smiles and happiness…

But now, she misses him the most. Not as a good captain but as a good friend.

She regretted what she did but yet she didn't have any other choice.

"He is sick for now."

She gripped her sword and held it near her vest.

"But, he will return. That is for sure."

Yup that confidence is undying. Bell Cranel will soon return to them.

…

…

…

"..."

Staring at the ground for a long time in her room, still deep in thoughts. Lefiya, for some unknown reason, is worried about that rabbit the most. Why wouldn't she? She saw what he had been through, even if she knew she didn't know how to approach him…

After Bell was thrown out from lands of Orario, the Loki familia felt responsible for the cause, yup it was a trap laid by the enemy but it was especially for Bell. The captain decided to investigate the matter because the enemy included 'Bell Cranel' in their fight. Was there something that made them do it or they were meant to do it?

When Finn asked Lefiya what exactly happened, she exclaimed that Bell was questioned with his identity by an unknown monster. This made Finn dig even deeper into the case.

Currently, the head members of the familia gathered and discussed the matter, linking all the possibilities that might include Bell. while the discussion was going on, Loki dropped the reason for Hestia banishing the rabbit because he almost tried to kill her. The leaders were left baffled, yup too much to take in.

When the rest of the members heard the reason, they were finding it hard to believe mostly Tiona and Ais, but she knew this was real, he lost his composure because of the question 'Who are you?', even if she knows everything, the little elf finds it hard about how to even start.

For her, the whole world stopped. Why? Why would I care about that human this much? True, that human saved me a number of times, he was kind to me but… but…

"I can't get him out of my mind…"

At that moment, a soft voice called her by her name,

"Lefiya…."

"!?"

Am I dreaming or is this real, as she lifted her head high up from the ground… there she stood… the black-haired elf, the dearest friend whom she lost.

Filvis appeared in front of her, wait it's a dream right?

Lefiya tried to reach her fallen friend's hand, tears came as she was almost close in contact with her but she was paused by Filvis's next line…

"_Don't let go of him_", looks at Lefiya with a big smile, and within milliseconds her body disappeared…

_Was that a sign?….._

…

…

_I will…_

Now she knows what to do, she stood up boldly and made a fist filled with determination.

"_I lost Filvis, but I am not going to lose you too Bell Cranel"_

She takes a look on the drawer nearby,

"Time to get ready…"

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Time to Adventure**

* * *

"This… this… and this also…"

Lefiya was currently picking up some items and putting them inside a big bag, was she going out somewhere?

Just at that moment, her roommate Elfy entered, surprised to see Lefiya packing things up.

"Um… Lefiya?",Elfy

"Uwa.. Ahh… E-Elfy", Lefiya giving a sheepish smile.

"Are you going somewhere? It's almost late to go to the dungeon", Elfy

"Oh… ya, I know. B-but y-you see, I have to keep up with my training so that I won't disappoint Riveria-sama!", Lefiya.

"You could have said it with a calm tone right", Elfy backed as Lefiya scared her a bit. She was hiding something from her roommate, for sure.

"But, you should drop the idea, it's almost time for dinner",Elfy

"I… I know but still,"Lefiya stammered.

Elfy narrowed her eyes, yup her roommate was worried sick about the rabbit. She decided not to meddle and let her do her work.

The head members were having a hard time solving the mystery, besides that Riveria was a bit worried about her student. She hadn't eaten properly lately, nor was she putting effort into her magic. The master knows what is good for her student. She secretly did some work unknown to Finn or Gareth, even Loki.

It's nightfall, Lefiya took her chance and snuck out from her room with a big bag. As she carefully passed by the corridor she was relieved that everyone was fast asleep.

"Thank goodness, everyone is asleep."

"Ya are right Lefiya-chan"

"Urk!?"

Just the moment when she was gonna give a sigh of relief, the trickster startled her from behind. Crap, I got caught.

"Lefiya-chan, it's too late and here ya are taking your belongings and going somewhere?"

"Eep…" Lefiya gave a soft squeal to the trickster.

Yup, she is a goddess after all, and one of the people who worried about her. She can't lie to her goddess, no way. How should I respond?

"So, where were ya goin?"

"Uhm… I..."

Tension between the two got even bigger, Lefiya was sweating a pool while Loki narrowed her eyes even more, the point when she literally opened her eyelids and stared.

"I am sending her out Loki."

Another voice joined in, surprising the trickster and the elf, Riveria joined the late night conversation.

"Sending her out? What da ya mean?",Loki

"I've decided to prepare Lefiya for future of our familia, after all, she is the next person taking my place here after I retire,"Riveria.

"Hm…" Loki paused, true Lefiya is the next person to take Riveria's place but sending her out to where?

"I am sending Lefiya out of Orario."

The statement made them left with wide eyes. Shocking, yup why and when did she planned it?

"R-Riveria-sama?"

"Eh? But why are you sending her out?",Loki

"Loki, she is now a Level 4 adventurer. Now it's time for her to explore and learn more things than I could teach her,"Riveria.

"Besides, she has to get knowledge of the magic used outside of Orario," Riveria closed her eyes.

The red-haired goddess agreed, she does require knowledge to keep up with the familia, or does Reveria have any other plan?

Loki left after the clear explanation, it seems like Reveria really did want Lefiya to learn how the world is. Riveria handed the permit over to her student.

"Here, this is the permit to leave."

"R-Reveria-sama, when did yo-"

"A master knows what her student is going through," she bent and whispered in her ears,"Go and help him out, more than us he needs you."

Lefiya's eyes widened hearing that, she thought the same. Riveria made arrangements for her.

The student left her master with a smile, and she is off to the entrance…

"I hope you will help him and also learn the things that I was not able to teach you Lefiya."

The master said her words to herself, ensuring that Lefiya will break her limits and reach new heights.

…

…

…

"Nel… Be… nel…"

"Uh?"

A faint voice called him, he was still in deep unconsciousness but was able to hear it.

"Nel… Bel.."

It is becoming even clearer.

Someone is calling me, but who?

"Ranel… Bell Cranel!"

"Eh?"

His eyes opened. The rain stopped? He is having a hard time seeing what is in front of him, my vision is blurry? I think it's because I haven't eaten for ages. But who called me?

After a few seconds, his vision was corrected. He was left surprised as he saw an orange-haired elf.

"L-Lefiya-san?"

"Thank goodness, you are okay."

She lent him her hand and made him sit upright, well, of course, Bell had a number of questions for her. Why is she here? What happened this time? Did Orario send her to do something to me?

The wave of questions burst through his mind.

Lefiya was as ready as ever to answer his question but first, she gave the weak rabbit something to eat. After filling his stomach, he asked Lefiya what exactly happened.

Lefiya knew how he would feel after hearing the truth, yes he was not himself back then. She calmly explained and told the whole story.

As the story kept going on Bell was disgusted, not only he behaved very badly with his family but also went too far to even kill his goddess. I am a sinner, to think I would lose my mind like that and even try to kill my own precious goddess. He teared up, now he really doesn't know who he really is.

"I give up, I don't want to go back, I don't want to adventure…"

Bell's commitment just earned a wake-up slap on his face, he placed his hand on the slapped cheek and looked at the angry girl.

"L-Lefiya-sa-"

"Quit it, don't say you are giving up!"

"Eh?"

"If you don't know who you are then why don't you find it out yourself?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"If you want to learn who you are then you have to find it out yourself."

"..."

The elf gave him a pity look, "look, Ais-san and Tiona-san were worried about you, and your familia was worried."

"..."

"Think of it like this, Hestia-sama showed you a way to find out about yourself."

"You think so?"

"I do!"

"So, are you here to help me?"

"Uh… I am here because this is all messed up because of us, so we are responsible."

"Oh… I am big trouble for you guys… sorry..."

"No… you are not, now then."

The sun rises at the perfect moment, reflecting Lefiya's face filled with a bright smile, "Let's go on an adventure together Bell Cranel."

It's beautiful, for the first time ever I saw her smile, so I should also do the same.

"Yes!"

He finally smiled and seemed like he got a little bit of self-confidence now.

The two looked towards the rising sun and then giving a final glance to their home, this is it, let the adventure for the origins begin!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"So, where should we start from?",Lefiya

"Good question, even I don't know, "Bell.

They decided to adventure but here again, they don't know where to start.

"You have a place in mind where we can find more about you?"Lefiya.

"I don't think so, I am just a simple person for the mountainous region, I lived in a small village, "Bell.

"Why don't we start there?"Lefiya.

A gust of wind passed by them in a particular direction, this is weird as its the third time the wind blew towards the same direction for the fourth time. Bell paused for a moment, so did Lefiya.

"What's wrong?"Lefiya.

"I think the wind is showing us the way, "Bell.

"Now that you said it, it really is weird as the wind blew past us towards the same direction again, "Lefiya.

The two looked at each other, Bell remembered something from that,

_When someone is lost or is not able to walk on the unknown path, there will be a sign given to them by nature itself…_

The statement came to him from the story of the hero who wanted to save the captive princess in the dragon's den, the wind helped him out.

So does that mean it's giving me a way?

Enough thinking as the wind blew in the same direction the fifth time. Yes, it is giving me the way.

"Lefiya-san, "Bell confidently faced Lefiya, "Let's go to where the wind takes."

Lefiya agrees, yup he might me right following the wind's direction.

…

…

The direction of the wind directs them to an unknown place, this adventure might not end quickly and so, they might learn more about each other and get even closer than they are now. This is the adventure of the human who wants to learn about his existence and the story of the elf who wanted to know about the human.


	5. Arc 2: The cursed village Rulid-1 to 2

_**Arc 2: The cursed village Rulid**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Village hidden in the forest**

* * *

We kept on walking on the path where the wind took us, I don't know for how long we were walking but my leg hurts a lot. Lefiya, on the other hand, had the same trouble but she was not complaining. We marched our way on and on.

It was a bit awkward moment, we were just… silent. I don't have any idea about what to ask her. I also can't help myself but to slightly glance at her. The environment was way too awkward.

"What's the matter Bell Cranel? Why are you staring at me?"

"uh…"

Lefiya finally broke the silence between us. I was glaring too much. What should I say? I just can't say it on her face that we are not having a chatter or something, neither I dare to ask anything that is on my mind. Wait I think there is one question in my mind.

"Lefiya-san, why did you decide to help me?"

"Eh, I-I didn't want to help you at all!"

"Eh?"

"I-It was our captain, y-ya right. He blamed himself for what happened to you."

"Finn-san blamed himself?"

It surprised me that Finn, the braver was blaming himself for this cause, wait why is Lefiya-san burning red? Is she having a cold? And why did she cross her arms?  
No no no, don't even dare to ask Bell, she might be pissed. But this rings another bell in my mind. Why only Lefiya? Why not Tiona, or Ais or any other adventurer?

Before I even got the chance to ask her, she answered my question as if she already knew what was going in my mind.

"I can't help it, Ais-san and Tiona-san are the key members of the familia, other adventurers kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

Lefiya hesitated but stated the truth that they don't like me that much. I can't blame them for that as they already witnessed a stupid rabbit running here and there in Orario causing the ruckus only to save a monster. I had to take up the stamp of traitor for the time being though. But then Lefiya gave her main reason to help me- rather say for herself.

"Riveria-sama wanted me to go and take a look of how the outside world is. She wants me to learn new spells and new things,"

She gave a soft smile. Wow for the first time ever I saw her smile but that means her main goal is to learn and improve her skills. To think I am again being saved by the giant-killing familia…

"And I want to learn about you too…"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Urk!"

I dunno what she said as she whispered to herself, but I kinda heard the word 'you'. Am I mistaking? Well I might as well drop the topic but it seems like something is wrong with Lefiya as her cheeks were burning up.

_Now, this is even more awkward._

I hope the path that wind is taking us to is not that far from us, my legs are killing me. We are currently traveling through a forest which can be assumed to be a few miles to the right from Orario. It took us two days to arrive here thanks to my weak body.

I had it in me... now I can't...

"Bell Cranel!"

For a moment I just faced the ground panting heavily, Lefiya alarmed me pointing forward. The trees were limiting our view of the path ahead, but I could still spot a hut- something resembling a roof of a house. I forced myself up, getting a better view of it. it was indeed a house, and beside it Another house... they weren't far and you couldn't make it out clearly, but we were close... it was a village!

Finally, we relieved ourselves. We entered the place, it was rather… deserted… as if not a single soul lives here. It seemed like a lively village.

It was well developed if I do say so myself. We decided to take a look around the whole village. All the doors and windows were shut close. Is there a curfew? The two of us exchange looks. We still don't know what is going on or what happened, suddenly we heard something from the bushes. Lefiya spun back.

A big wolf jumped at her out of nowhere,

"Watch out!"

I pushed Lefiya away from the wolf's trajectory. It landed over me.

"Ngh!"

"Growl!"

I pushed it forward and got back on my foot. Since I don't have my falna, I can't risk myself fighting any monster like that…

_Wait? Did I just say monster?…_

On second thought it did look like a monster, its sharp fangs, and awful large canines and hard fur on its body again lounged itself on me, I guarded and just that moment Lefiya used her Arc's ray and blew it away on time.

That thing cried and ran away. What was that anyway?

"Phew~ think you could've survived that?"

"No, thank you very much."

"Pleasure's mine,"

Here we go again, her all high and mighty stance is back.

"Whoa to think someone would chase that away!"

"?!"

A voice came from one of the houses, the door was opened revealing a man wearing a black undershirt, he was a bit muscled as well as young looking, next along with him came a beautiful young lady with brown hair. Two children also showed up.

This took us by surprise. slowly, the people of the village came outside after knowing that the monster thing finally ran away.

* * *

We were seated in a small room having a simple tabletop. A bookshelf stood on our right side. The room can easily fit in four or five people. I and Lefiya were sitting side by side to the opposite of an old man who seemed to be almost hitting his 80's. Beside him stood two familiar faces who first showed up after that monster ran away.

"Thank you very much for scaring away that monster," the old man spoke, "I am Kozu, this village's elder," he said.

"Here is my son, Nishio and my daughter-in-law Shizuka," he points to the young man standing to his right then the young woman to his left.

"Please don't hesitate and rest yourself easily," Kozu said politely. We were in a bit of confusion about what happened and how a monster showed up. We took a sip of tea placed in front of us and we must say it's delicious.

"So, are you two adventurers or something?" the old man asked a straight question.

"Oh no, we are just travelers," I replied quickly, for which Lefiya gave me an eye. I know it's a lie, but we can't spill out who we are in front of a stranger even if they are good to us. Lefiya understood- or probably realized why I said that.

"But looking at you and the elfess here, you were brave enough to deal with it?"

"No, actually we have been through these cases a number of times so we are used to it, hehe," I somehow answered smoothly but did stammer a bit. Lefiya also supported the statement.

We just made up that we are moving from place to place seeking out how the world is but the truth is, I am here to find out about myself and Lefiya want's to learn more about magic. It felt wrong to hide the truth from them but we had to.

We kept on talking and were able to gain knowledge about this village. It is a lively village with merry people. They get everything needed from the forest and are pleasantly living but there is one problem here. They are not able to judge where these monsters are coming.

For us, monsters only take birth in a dungeon. For us, it is the first time seeing it ourselves. Is that even possible?

"We made sure to stay away from their territory."

"Their territory?"

Lefiya exclaimed on Kozu's statement, it seemed like monsters had a separate land for themselves. According to people, they spotted them in the nearest mountain's present towards the north side. Once they went there to collect some medicinal herbs which were known to be good and relaxing for senior citizens suffering from pain or any dangerous disease but were stopped by those monsters on their way, as a result, they never tried to go back to that place by themselves.

"So, why and how are they coming back here?" Lefiya added

"I am not sure… from then we never dared to set our foot on that land but, somehow it seems like they know the route to this village from the mountains."

The elder dropped his head low to the floor while I and Lefiya looked at each other. By that time, we heard a sound of a bullock cart stopping outside the room, not too soon another man entered the room.

"Hiroshi? Is something the matter?"

"Nishio and elder Kozu, we decided to leave the village."

"What?"

Nishio burst out, Shizuka had to calm him down, the man continues and the elder hears him,

"I am sorry but I am not putting my family at risk. I can't no more…"

"..."

"Elder, this is not the village we used to live anymore! It's a cursed village now!"

'Cursed?' Lefiya looked at me, we were confused as to where this was going. Moreover, how is this village cursed?

"Don't give us that again Hiroshi!"

"Dear calm down."

"I am not offending but telling the truth. I can't-"

"You may leave"

The elder replied before that man even tried to continue, once again he gave a bow and left. This made both of us even more confused. We were completely out of track. Nishio banged the desk, his wife trying her best to calm him down and the elder he looked sad.

"Again that bullshit!"

"Nishio mind your tongue. You are in front of the guests."

"Oh… s-sorry for the rude behavior."

"I-Its okay" Lefiya assured them.

The elder was still gloomy, seeing how his village member left him. But why did he said that this is a cursed village and it is not used to be as it was before?

"Uh… if you don't mind can you tell us what is going on?"

* * *

**Chapter 2- Rulid**

* * *

A long time ago, there was a god who lived in this village. He loved the way people enjoy their lives in this land filled with peace and joy. Because of his presence, the whole village had his blessings. That god enjoyed being with little kids and working adults. Even if he was a god, he too included himself in the activities that took place in the village.

That was the kindest person whom we could ever have. He lived with us for years, passing generation to generation. But one night, we don't know what exactly happened. We suddenly saw a bright stream of light leaving the house of our beloved god. When we went in, we discovered nothing but scratches of a beast all over the place.

"That time, I was still a little boy…"

The elder placed his cup back on the tabletop, Bell and Lefiya were sorry to hear the elder.

"Not knowing what exactly happened but assuming that a beast killed our god, we felt that the blessings we had were gone."

Bell can't help but lower his head. He clearly knows how the elder must've felt, after all, he too lost someone special in this particular age. Lefiya showed signs of worry for Bell, this was new for her to see him like this.

"After some time, we were attacked by those monsters again and again. We lost families, friends. In all to say… our loved people."

The Elder seemed to break into tears so Nishio stepped in and continued…

"Ever since that incident, we can't help but to take that as a curse of the same god. Only if the village could've saved him…"

Again silence kicks in. all of them just looked upset.

If they had a chance to save then this might not happen. Same…

_If I was strong back then…._

"I say, it's not your fault Elder," Bell spoke to break the silence.

"Hm…"

"You were just a kid and… no one would've guessed this could ever happen."

"Even if it happened, I am sure the god who loved this place for such a long time would never dare to hate it…"

Bell gave a cheerful smile to the old man, this not only surprised him but Nishio and Shizuka were also surprised.

"I feel a familiar feeling when you put it that way child," Elder again reaching for his cup for a sip.

"Yeah,(looks at his cup) I too lost a special someone. I regretted that, if I were only stronger back then, I could've saved my grandpa..."

"Grandpa?" Nishio exclaimed.

"Yes, he was my hero. He once saved me from a goblin."

"My grandpa was my only family for me. One day, he went missing. One of my grandpa's friends informed me about him going missing around the field. Sometimes goblins also enter the field. When I went to check, I didn't find any trace of him… what I only found was a hoe covered with blood."

"I don't know, to believe it or not. I was lost completely."

Hearing Bell's story made them feel sorry for him, especially Lefiya as she never imagined that he too had been through losing someone. This also reminded her of Filvis. Even after telling them the story, the boy still kept his smile.

"Now, I've become someone who he can be proud of."

Yes, he became strong but not a hero. He is strong enough to take care of himself. This also might have changed the opinion of the elder, 'he too can bring a change' that is. Lefiya just gave a smile to Bell.

*slam*

Someone forcefully opened the door. He looked like a middle-aged man but he panted heavily, we got up.

"E-Elder, they are here!"

"Again!?" Nishio gritted his teeth. His wife showed her concerns.

"Nishio, stay here…"

"BUT-"

"I said stay here."

The elder left with the man and not too soon Nishio also left the room. Shizuka, Bell and Lefiya stayed in.

"Shizuka-san, who were they talking about?"

"You see, when the monsters kept on ambushing us, we decided to hire some adventurers. They were talking about them."

She explained smoothly but she was hesitating. These adventurers that they speak of instead of doing or say rarely doing the work given to them that is slaying the monster and keeping them at bay, they keep on asking for payment. Sometimes they even ask more than the original payment.

Of course, this pissed both Lefiya and Bell, this is cruel. Adventurers are like heroes to common citizens and their heroes are stealing from them?

We heard someone shouting high so we decided to go out and check for ourselves.

As Shizuka, Bell and Lefiya came out they saw Nishio arguing with the black-haired man. Since he wore a black mouth mask we can't see who he was.

"Adventurers my ass, you hardly protect us and yet you here are asking for more funds!?"

"Hey, shut your damn mouth. We put our lives in danger for you and ya treat us like this?"

"Putting lives in danger for us, keh… those words suit to spat on you."

"Say what?"

"We are not safe because of you, we are safe because we protect each other."

"Old man, this guy is ranting a lot? Seems like ya backed off from the deal eh?"

The shady man gave a glare to the elder, Nishio was still trying to hold his anger for as long as he could. He is looking down on them. Elder had no word to speak off to the adventurer.

"Eh, what a loser this man is. Well, it seems like you and your skinny body lost its power. No worth to even keep up the promise, useless old man."

This is it for Nishio as he attempted to punch the man who bad-mouthed his father, it backfired as the man caught his hand.

"And you, his short-tempered baby brat."

"?!"

"Ya still don't know who ya are messing with…"

The man broke Nishio's arm, as he yelped, the man kept on laughing and made it even worse for Nishio.

"Fool, I am stronger than you."

"STOP-"

The man rolled his eyes towards Shizuka who had it.

"Please let go of my husband!"

"Why? he raised an arm on your protector."

"I apologize for what he did! Please."

"Oh… well so be it, you would make a good payment."

"Ah..."

The man gave a smirk- no more like his desire of doing something worse to the woman in front of him. Seeing this Nishio roared at him.

"?! don't you dare!"

"Shut it!"

He threw Nishio away and headed towards the woman. Lefiya and Elder rushed to take a look at him while Bell swiftly stood in front of Shizuka protecting her.

"Tch… kid move away."

"No, I won't."

"Tsk… acting like than loser eh, lemme teach ya a less-"

As he tried to grab Bell by his shoulder, he swung away from the masked man's arm. This made that masked man pissed making him unsheath knife on his left side of his buckle. Bell quickly grabbed his armed hand with left hand and made a fist with his right hand. He was so frustrated and could just think what bad things he was planning to do to a 'Woman', his heart enraged and screamed from within.

'_FIREBOLT!'_

A spark, mixed with both thunder and fire ignited on his right fist surprising the people around him, especially Shizuka who was close to him. His glare made his foe sweat, with a roar he blasted him with a strong punch on the gut.

"HAAAAAAA!"

"GWAG!"

_-crash-_

The man crashed, cutting three trees on his way. The people who witnessed were left baffled, mostly Bell and Lefiya.

He looked at his right hand, holding on with his left hand as it was still shaking.

"What- how?" Bell whispered to himself.

"No way," Lefiya whispered to herself.

It is said, when the servant loses falna, his or her powers would either be cut to half of the level or vanish completely but this was not in case of Bell. His strike and magic power were clearly of a true Level 4 adventurer and at the same ratio that he used to have when he had Hestia's blessing.

_Why is it not applicable to him?_

"Ow… so ya all decided to go against us eh?"

The man stood back up groaning, making him gain the attention of the albino boy and giving a glare to the villagers.

"I shall return and report to the leader."

He pulled out a ball and then threw it on the ground. A smokescreen appeared and the person was gone.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, y-ya I am fine."

Lefiya asked the boy a and got close to him.

"How did you punch him, you don't have the falna right?"

"Even I am confused about it too Lefiya-san."

"Um…"

They whispered close to each other but were interrupted by Shizuka.

"Thank you for saving me Bell."

"Oh no it's-"

"What did you just do now? I didn't get that. Was that a magic spell?"

The oncoming questions made it hard for the duo to hide from them but they have to explain as all the eyes of the people who witnessed the boy's strength are lingering around the two travelers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been lazy for a while but yeah I will write. I won't abandon any of the stories from this point. I hope it wasn't rushed. If you have any problems with me using some Japanese words like -sama-, -san, baka, gomen,etc. Feel free to review. I will make sure to fix that habit.**


End file.
